


Needy

by Rainbowthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: Enjoy :]





	Needy

Loki whines and writhes beneath you, arching his back, as if he's trying to get the dildo deeper inside him even though it's already fully buried in his body. 

"Mm, someone's hungrier than usually today," you say mockingly and he mewls for you, urging you to start fucking him, but you just roll your hips, teasing him. You feel like being a little mean tonight. "What is it, baby? Your sweet little pussy aches to be fucked? Is that it?" 

"Yes, _please_ ," Loki begs and you reward him with a shallow thrust, but nothing more. Leaving him craving for more. 

"Yes _what_ , baby?" You ask firmly, stilling your hips as you wait for him to reply. He knows the answer, of course, and it doesn't take long for the words to come out from his mouth. 

"Yes, _daddy_ ," he moans needily and with a sharp smack on his ass that has him crying out, you start thrusting in. He whimpers and sobs as you fuck into him, ramming his ass with the fat length of the dildo, making him tremble on the mattress. 

"Yeah moan for me, baby. Like the good little whore that you are. Moan for daddy's cock," you tell him and he knows very well it's a command, his sounds immediately growing louder, mewling for you like a wanton obedient whore. 

"Oh daddy, oh fuck... you feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder, ruin my little pussy, daddy. Please please please," Loki moans and you groan in pleasure; you love it when he begs you to fuck him harder. He’s so desperate! He can’t get enough of you!

You snap your hips faster now, watching as the dildo slides in and out of Loki's stretched and slick asshole, enjoying the cries he lets out. "You needed that, didn't you baby? So wet for daddy's cock, as always. Are you gonna be a good little slut and come for me, darling?" 

"Yes, yes daddy. Oh fuck, yes yes _yessssss_ ," he whines and comes untouched all over the sheets, reaching his climax just from having you inside him. 

"There's my good boy," you praise him and you can see him shiver beautifully at your words, always eager to receive praise from you. "Yeah, you're my good little boy, baby. I love your sweet tight pussy so much," you continue and he sobs out, squirming on the sheets. 

He turns his head to look at you, tears of pleasure rolling down his flushed cheeks and it's that sight that drives you to the edge, and you come hard, your gaze focused on Loki's green wet eyes. "So fucking pretty!" You moan and then you collapse on the bed. 

Just a few minutes to catch your breath and then you will fuck him again. You know that's exactly what he wants, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
